Once Bitten
by DQ Adventures
Summary: Marceline has been acting suspiciously evil lately. A type of evil that commands Marceline to kill Finn and Jake. When this happens, our heroes investigate. And you won't believe what they find.


Once Bitten

An Adventure Time Story

(Scene #1: Treehouse)

(Finn and Jake are doing dishes)

Finn: (sigh) Jake. Can we do the dishes later?

Jake: We can't, man.

Finn: Jake, come on.

Jake: Dude, you know what mom says, "Dirty dishes are for rotten people." And you know we're not those types of guys.

Finn: I know, man. I know. It's just that this piece of my samich can't get off the plate.

Jake: Let me see. Alright, man. I'll just-

(The door is kicked in with Marceline on the other side)

Finn: S'up, Marceline.

(With her eyes glowing red, Marceline hisses and charges at Finn and Jake)

(Marceline takes down Finn)

Finn: Marcy, what's wrong?

Marceline: Gimme that neck, boy!

Jake: Don't worry bro.

(Jake wraps his arms around Marceline)

Marceline: I'll kill you all!

(Finn and Jake pull Marceline into a chair and strap her up)

Finn: Marcy, what's goin' on with you?

(Marceline struggle to get out of the chair)

(The sun rises)

(Marceline faints)

Jake: Oh shoot.

Finn: Marceline. You O.K.?

Marceline: What? What's goin' on? What am I doing here?

Finn: You're at the treehouse.

Jake: You just burst into the house and tried to jack us up! What the hecks?

Marceline: Why would _I_ want to mess up you clowns?

Jake: You tell us!

Finn: Hold on, Jake. So, you don't remember anything until jus' now?

Marceline: Nothin'. But I do remember bein' in my house

Finn: Jake, you what this means?

Jake: Yeah, man.

Finn and Jake: Mystery Time!

(Finn and Jake fist-pound)

(Scene #2: Marceline's house)

Finn: Alright, Jake. Let's search this house for some evidence.

Jake: Yeah. All detective like.

Finn: Yeah, man.

(Finn and Jake look around the house)

(Eventually, Jake smells out something)

Jake: Hey, guys. I think I found a trail of somethin'

(All follow Jake to a potion)

(Jake smells the potion)

Jake: Ughh! This stuff smells like turd.

Marceline: Hey, I think I've seen this stuff somewhere before.

(Marceline pulls out her spell book)

(All gather around)

Marceline: Yeah…..Hypnotic Spice.

Finn: Why would this funky smellin' spice be in your house?

(Marceline suddenly has a headache)

Jake: Woah!

Finn: What happened?

Marceline: Shhh….I see somethin'. (Marceline's thoughts) I'm sittin' here doin' my thing. (Marceline picking her nose) And then I someone broke into my house and then…Ughhhhhh….

Finn: Anything else.

Marceline: Nope.

Jake: So it looks you got a break in, girl. So….We just have to find the guy that has it in for you.

Marceline: Well I do know these guys that I ticked off pretty hard.

Finn: So let's beat the confession out of em'

Marceline: Wait, guys. You'll need these.

(Marceline passes items to Finn and Jake)

(Jake smells the item)

Finn and Jake: Fish bowls?

Marceline: Trust me. You'll need these.

(Scene #3: Graveyard)

Ghosts: Ooooooooooooooo….

Marceline: Come on, jerks. I know it's you.

(Three ghosts emerge from their graves)

Jake: Hey…Those are the guys that tried to suck my brains out.

Wendy: Yeah…Shut up, dog. What do you want, Marceline?

Finn: We want to know which one of you guys hypnotized Marceline to kill us.

Boo Boo: What are you guys-talkin' about.

Finn: Don't you play dumb with me Boo Boo!

Wendy: We ain't playin' boy. I mean we would if we could.

Finn: How do we know that you're not lying.

Georgy: Does this answer your question?

(All three ghost sprout tentacles out of their heads)

(The tentacles go towards Finn, Jake, and Marceline)

(When tentacles make contact, they repel off the fish bowls)

Georgy: Dag it. Fish bowls.

Wendy: (grunt) Whatever. We'll just go scary the stuff out of mice in our graves.

Finn: Yeah. You guys go back home to your ghost mommas! Oh. By the way thanks, Marceline.

Jake: Yeah. Without these fish bowl helmets, those guys would've sucked our guts until we turn into ash.

(Marceline suddenly has another headache)

Jake: Man, not again.

Finn: Come on, Jake.

(Finn and Jake carry Marceline)

Finn: Let's take her back to her house.

(Scene #4: Back at Marceline's house)

(Marceline wakes up)

Jake: Hey, Marcy.

Finn: How ya feelin'?

Marceline: I'm cool. Oh and while I was sleeping, I just remembered who broke into my house.

Finn: Well tell us who the culprit is.

Marceline: The guy that came into-

(Ash comes into the door)

Ash: Hey, Mar-Mar. It's time for the- Oh I didn't realize that that the chumps were here.

Finn and Jake: Ash?

Ash: Yeah. Nice to see guys again.

Marceline: What the heck are you doing here?

Ash: Well….I'm just here to watch your friends die.

Marceline: What are you talking about?

Ash: Well I think the show's about to start right about…now.

Marceline: All right you better get out or I'll- AAAAAAAAA!

(Marceline has a serious headache)

Finn: Marceline!

(Marceline's eyes glow red and takes Finn down)

Marceline: Now I can kill you!

Jake: Finn!

(Ash takes Jake down)

Ash: Couldn't resist myself.

(Jake stretches his arm and grabs some salt)

Jake: Hyah!

(Jake throws the salt into Ash's eyes)

Ash: AAAAAAAA! My eyes!

Jake: Finn!

(Ash punches Jake)

(Jake hits the shelf)

Ash: Forget the dog! Hold him down Mar-Mar. Let's both take him.

Marceline: Let's do it.

(Jake wakes up)

(Ash and Marceline lean in towards Finn)

Jake: No.

(Jake looks to the Hypnotic Spice)

Jake: (gasp)

Ash: Oh. And Finn. Say Hi to Glob for me would you.

Jake: Hey!

(Ash and Marceline look towards Jake)

Jake: Goodnight.

(Jake blows the Hypnotic Spice into Ash and Marceline's faces)

(Ash and Marceline pass out)

(Scene #5: Back at the Treehouse)

Finn: How ya feelin' Marceline?

Marceline: Good. Thanks, Jake.

Jake: Don't mention it. Hey. Can it be my turn now?

(Ash is rubbing Marceline's feet)

Marceline: Sure. Slave. Go to Jake now, please.

Ash: Yes, my master.

(Ash turns to Jake and starts to rub Jake's feet)

Jake: Ahhh….Yeah. Get in there good. (sigh)

The End


End file.
